Dc What ifs
by Exile037
Summary: One-shot of dc what ifs?


Chapter 1: Batman kills the Joker

Ace chemicals, Gotham City 12:00 a.m.

Batman has always known the Joker to be crazy. Insane. Unstable. Downright incarnation of chaos itself. But after what saw in front of him, the Dark Knight just gritted his teeth and balled his fists in absolute horror and anger. In front of them he saw dead bodies of the citizens of Gotham, even some of his own men. However, what he was seeing felt like he was in Hell himself as he could heard the faint laughing of the sadistic clown prince of crime. The floor was covered in blood, guts spilled out from the dead and rotten bodies of the dead. Dismembered heads and limbs spread out on the bloodied floors of the abandoned Ace chemicals building. Batman walked up the stairs where limbs of women were chopped to pieces, which made his anger intesified with each step he took. Their eyes plucked out and tongues ripped beyond all recognition. He looked ahead were rotten corpses of children with skin peeled off showing their insides. The Dark Knight could hear the manical laughter of the Clown Prince of Crime, seeing the sociopath in usual purple suit, only with a blood covered apron to cover part of it. He laid a bloody cleaver down on a table covered in guts and blood as Batman walked toward the insane clown.

"What do you think of the decorations Batsy? You like what I've done with the place." Joker received a broken nose from Batman himself as the Dark Knight just stared at him with pure hatred. "HAHAHAHA! Now that was a punch! What else you got Batsy? What else you-"

Batman sent blow after blow across Joker's face. Teeth scattered and fall on the floor, follow by a black eye and bruised face to go with Joker's facial appearance. Batman lifted him up and sent him flying toward a wall. The mad Joker starting laughing, simply thrilling into the Batman's aggressive transaction.

"Oh, Batsy. Look how fiesty you've become! Wait a minute..." the clown's grin grew wider as he started to deviously. "You're losing it, aren't you Batsy?!"

Batman began to bash Joker's head repeatedly to a wall, leaving a small bit of blood to remain as a mark. He tossed Joker down on the floor while Batman grabbed the bloody meat cleaver from the table cut out the intestines of his victims, with Joker's grin growing even more wider.

"Come on, bats. Give it a break." Joker said standing up from the gory floor. "We both know you won't do it."

In one motion swing, the cleaver landed near the wall leaving Joker's head as the clown smiled. The clown left hysterically until Batman bashed his head on a wall. He pulled out a syringe and stuck it in his neck, injecting a serum inside him. Joker's eyes went wide as he suddenly blacked out, with Batman carrying him in tow.

"You were right about one thing. I won't kill you, but I found another way to deal with you." the Dark Knight said. "And I have a few more on my list. Once they're taken care of, the Batman is no more this night."

Two years later...

Arkham Asylum 9:00 p.m.

The inmates of Arkham Asylum were howling outside their cells like rabid dogs as two people started walking, follow by an escort of four security guards. One of them was Warden Irons who was a middle aged man with greying hair wearing only a business suit and round glasses. The other was a blonde haired tied back and green eyes woman in her early thirties, possibly thirty years old wearing a lab coat to cover her purple shirt and brown pants as she walked with Warden Irons. Her name was Stacy Hale, one of Arkham's top psychological doctors.

"Are you ready for this Dr. Hale?"

"It needs to be done, Warden. For years he held back the urge to kill him, to only incapitate him." Dr. Hale stated staring down at the files in her hand. "I read all the reports of what happened afterward." she stared at the photos of the inmates of Arkham Asylum

The non-scarred side of Two-Face's face was burned. Penguin's legs were crippled, leaving him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Bane's supply of the steroid drug Venom cut off, having the man from Santa Prisca a cold turkey. Killer Croc along with Killer Moth were encased in frozen pods. Scarecrow was having hallucinations every now and then, leaving an orderly to sedate him in his random nightmares. Even the leading mob family of the Falcones were arrested, and their mansion repossessed. The only criminals of Gotham that were spared was Riddler who was in a cell as always. Poison Ivy had her powers taken over due to an experimental antidote, and Harley Quinn received a long term memory of her years with the Joker.

"Good luck, doctor." the Warden said as he opened the door of the cell of Dr. Hale's patient

Inside the cell was a skinny man crouched in a fetal position, his fingers were shaking. The wall was written in black ink as his hands were covered in it. The guards lift him up and took the inmate to the interview room. Dr. Hale sat by on her chair as the inmate's eyes looked up at the ceiling. The doctor stared at the file, mainly the name of her patient. The one word that stood on the file itself: Joker.

"Mr. Napier. Are you ready to begin?"


End file.
